


The Not Quite (Boy)

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Blood Drinking, Daddy Kink, Dubcon Kissing, In a way, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Nosebleed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Vampires, cop graves, credence is like 17 in appearance but 75 in real time, horny graves is my fave, mild salad tossing, vampire allure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Out of blood and options, Credence goes in search of sustenance and accidentally runs into his neighbor, home early from work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i said hmm, after credence getting all those orgasms in my last story, how can i even the scale? and then also i needed vamp!credence at someones request, i cant remember who.... and also i got the main plot device from the lovely BuzzingMisha on tumblr. http://buzzingmisha.tumblr.com/

The first thing Graves noticed when he walked in the garage door was that his cat Bernie was not waiting to greet him. The second thing was that his liquor cabinet was open, wide open, not at all like he had left it the night before, and the final thing that told him something was off, was the sound of someone crying.

He drew his pistol and climbed the stairs two at a time as quietly as he could, and approached the room the noise was coming from.

It was something, or _someone,_ in his bathroom.

A dark haired and slim figure was curled up inside his bathtub, clutching a half empty bottle of wine, and as Graves lowered his gun, he vaguely recognizing the kid from next door.

“What the fuck were you thinking kid? Breaking and entering is a crime you know… stealing a man’s wine? More so.”

“I-I’m sorry Officer Graves… I was just so thirsty, I thought it would help. I didn’t want to hurt anyone…”

“How could you possibly do that? You’re just a little scrap of nothing… a kid…”

He thought at least.

Until the  _kid_  was propelling up out of the bathtub and pushing him to the ground, long fingered hands gripping his shoulders so hard it might have pinched a nerve.

Either way, it made him drop his gun, and then he was staring up at the kid in shock.

Dark eyes widened, and the boy’s fairly plush lips parted in a gasp,

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. You just smell so delicious…”

Graves was frowning, utterly confused, dozens of questions running through his mind, the most important of which was, how did the kid manage to take him by surprise and deck him without a thought?

“Did you skip lunch or something? You need a snack after school?”

The kid hummed, and leaned in to rub his face under Graves’ chin, startling him again, and somewhat mildly arousing a latent desire for human contact. It had been a long, long time since _anyone_ had touched him there.

“Yes please.”

*

Credence hadn’t meant to break into the man’s house, but he’d been desperate, out of his stored bags from the blood bank, and unwilling to just go hunt some poor defenseless animal in the woods behind the neighborhood, so he thought maybe, just maybe he could try something similar. A blood substitute.

Going over to the house belonging to Police Officer Graves was his best option, as the man worked long hours and wouldn’t usually be home until after dark. The cat who lounged on the front porch was kind and let Credence approach because it didn’t sense any danger from him, so he was careful to approach palms up and kneeling as soon as he could.

The cat had meowed a couple times, curious, and then leaned in for Credence to begin petting it, and earning its trust. It was the true guardian of the house, and when it determined he was a friend, he could safely cross the threshold.

So he did.

He smelled many marvelous things entering the man’s house, chiefly wood smoke, but clearly from a cigar, along with cologne that tasted like chocolate, and many nights of drinking from a decanter of whiskey.

A man who was addicted to work and to play, that appealed to Credence, but he wasn’t there for  _him_ , he was there for his wine.

The bottle with the wine smelled rich and heavy, almost like a bag of blood, and Credence’s hands itched to open it, but he wanted to move somewhere more conspicuous, rather than be spotted through a kitchen window drinking from a wine bottle, looking quite underage as he did.

The upstairs bathroom would have to do; it was the only room with no windows. Credence settled in the dry bathtub, and pried open the bottle, taking a slow sip before another, more intense gulp.

It was delicious and filling, but didn’t quite soothe the itch in his throat, and halfway through the bottle, he found himself crying. It was probably due in part to the wine itself, but also the fact he was thinking too hard, worrying about where his next meal would come from, and all of that combined into utter despair.

He didn’t even hear the man opening his garage door, driving in, or when he entered the house. By the time the scent of his blood hit Credence’s nose, he was too close to warn him away, and it was too difficult to try and slip around the man.

So he ended up pouncing.

He had nuzzled against the man’s throat, even as every cell in his body urged him to bite down, to feed, to end the  _burning_  in his throat, he resisted.

He had to.

He couldn’t kill the beautiful and strong policeman, it would be too obvious, and he’d get caught.

Besides… there were far more fun things they could do. The feeding could still come later, after  _he_  had come.

Credence smiled to himself, and reached out blindly, palming a hand over the man’s groin, delighted to find him hardening under his touch. Even when he wasn’t trying to be charming or even using any allure, somehow he managed to accomplish what he wanted.

A groan escaped the man’s mouth, and he struggled against Credence’s arm, currently still pinning him to the ground, across his chest.

“Kid, you really ought to be careful with that. You’re playing with fire.”

“Hello fire… I’ve never met anyone named that.”

Credence purred, lips brushing against the sensitive skin below the man’s ear, before he dared lick at it, tasting sweat and something spicy, possibly a hint of the same cologne he’d smelled earlier.

“Seriously, don’t make me hurt you.”

“How are you going to hurt me? I’m stronger than you can even imagine, I’m keeping you down, aren’t I?”

“Only because you surprised me.”

The man shifted again, accidentally grinding his hips into Credence’s, and he gasped.

“O-o-oh yes. Please do that again… impress me, Daddy.”

He pulled back to eye the man, gauging his reaction to such a term, and he saw his eyes darken, as his heavy brows met,

“What did you just call me?”

Credence beamed,

“You like that? Like when I call you Daddy and rub over your big hard aching cock?”

The man sighed,

“What’s your game kid? Seriously, let me up.”

“It’s Credence. Or you can call me something else; just not ‘kid.’ It’s so impersonal. We’ve been neighbors for months. I kept meaning to come over and say hi properly, but, you _work_ too much.”

“You have school and your parents will murder me when they find out you’ve been drinking in my house… ugh.”

Credence hummed, and shook his head,

“Nope. Not true. I’m all by myself, right now at least. Well, not at  _this_  very moment of course.”

He moved his hips again, and felt the man shudder beneath him, and he could smell how badly that the officer needed to come, sensed that it had been many months since even another person had dared  _think_  of touching him like that.

“Credence eh? Well if you don’t let me up…”

Another moan shattered the heavy silence, and Credence hummed again, deftly undoing the man’s pants and slipping a hand inside, finally wrapping his fingers around the man’s hot and hard length.

“You’ll what, come in your pants for me right now? I agree.”

He watched as the man’s eyes squeezed shut and his jaw dropped, though he barely moved his hand at all, he did indeed finish very quickly, making Credence’s palm slick and sticky within moments.

*

What was worse, being held down by a boy of sixteen, seventeen at most, being called Daddy while in a vulnerable position, or being jerked off in less than a minute by said boy?

Graves wasn’t sure.

He laid there, shivering a bit, and the boy, Credence, finally got up, and held out a hand, which he didn’t even check to consider was the clean or dirty one, to help him to his feet and he staggered out of the bathroom, not even bothering to retrieve his gun, frankly he was prepared to let the boy shoot him or just run off, to avoid having to, well,  _deal_  with any of what had just happened.

“Do you want the rest of the wine? It’s not really working for me.”

“Oh is that right?”

He mumbled more than spat, and was already reaching up to undo his shirt and toss away his vest, hoping maybe a nap would help re orient him and convince him that it had all been one twisted fantasy wrought by way too many months of enjoying self induced celibacy.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to bed. You need to go home.”

“One orgasm wears you out? We didn’t even kiss...”

“I think that counts as assault but since you’re a minor I’m willing to let it slide, because A, it was pretty clever, you distracting me like that, and B, it felt damn good. Now get out.”

He was pausing, waiting for a nod, or a verbal agreement, but instead of that, he got a pout.

“Mister Graves… you’re hurting my feelings. Don’t make me use my lure on you. It’s like cheating. But I’m so thirsty.”

Delirious from lack of sleep, that had to be it. The boy was approaching him again, slender body almost sensuous in its movement, and he could feel goose bumps breaking out over his skin as he found himself wishing he’d kept his pants on. Just standing there in his boxers and socks, he felt more exposed than he’d been pinned under the boy with his hand down his pants.

“If wine didn’t help, how exactly am I supposed to?”

The boy tilted his head, far too close now, so close Graves could count the individual long lashes framing his dark eyes, so dark they were almost completely black.

“Just give me a little taste, and you can come again, just as fast, but for a longer amount of time. It’s just as lovely for me too. Please… daddy?”

He was falling backwards, again, but that time he had landed on the softness of the bed, and felt the boy writhing over him, pressing his lips against Graves’ with only a hint of desperation, as he felt the boy’s hand grappling for his arm, to wrap his fingers around his wrist, and the next thing he felt was blinding pleasure, as if he was being simultaneously fucked into and pushing his cock into the tightest and hottest ass he’d ever felt.

The boy wasn’t even touching him there, in fact, his mouth was locked onto Graves’ wrist, and he swore there was a flash of red in his eyes, before his head fell back into the pillows, as he rode out another climax, just rutting up against his boxers, untouched but for the boy’s thighs braced over him.

*

Credence had never tasted anything so mouthwatering and satisfying, and judging by the man’s reaction, he’d not even needed a tiny bit of _allure_ after all, just the sensations from feeding was enough to get him off. It was captivating to watch. He looked gorgeous when he came, uninhibited, simply seeking out his orgasm with no thought or care for what Credence was doing, which was biting right into his arm.

Of course he licked over the spot quickly enough, aiding the healing process tenfold, so there was only a tiny white scar where each of his fangs had bitten, and he collapsed onto the bed beside the man, panting for breath he didn’t really need, his vision swimming, no longer red.

“How was that daddy?”

The man was trembling slightly, as his heartbeat raced, whether just from the feeding or the second climax in quick succession Credence didn’t know.

“How did you do that?”

Credence hummed, and snuggled against him, gently thrusting his groin over one of the man’s broad thighs,

“Magic. Did you like it?”

“Yes well, of course. I feel like I should return the favor, why don’t you let me recover, and I can uh…”

Credence watched as the man’s cheeks flushed, and he dragged a hand down the man’s bare chest, watching his abs flex,

“You want to suck my cock? Have you ever done that daddy? Maybe you should just fuck me instead…”

“Ugh… I would very much like that but, I’ll be honest, I’ve never even  _kissed_  a man, er, boy, before. I’m sort of floundering here.”

Credence stroked his other hand over the man’s face, and grazed a thumb over his bottom lip,

“That’s okay. It’s basically the same as with a woman. When it comes to other stuff, I’m sure you know…”

His hand on the man’s chest had trailed down to the waistband of his boxers, and was just about to drag over his softened cock when the man’s hand snapped over his wrist, and he seemed to be trying to pin Credence to the bed with his body, strength seemingly renewed.

“Why don’t you take something off, let me get a look at what I’m working with, hmm? Since you’ve seen fit to invade my house and my bed, it’s only fair.”

The man kissed him then, fierce and forceful, with no small hint of teeth, but a harsh nibbling on his mouth and Credence moaned so loud he was afraid to scare the cat.

“Please daddy, rip my clothes off of me.”

He hadn’t even allured the man, yet he was incredibly into it all, and though Credence was more than a match for him in power, it was cute to see him try and hurt him, whether from his teeth or his rough grip. He gladly allowed the man to think he was actually restraining him, as the man finally gave in, and brought a hand to tug open Credence’s shirt, the movement sent buttons scattering as he tore it, and then his hand was fumbling at his zipper.

“It’s okay, I’ll get that.”

Credence shuffled out of his jeans and boxers, and noticed the man shed his at the same time, till he could fall back on the bed, completely bare and exposed to the man’s eyes.

“God, you’re the prettiest creature I’ve ever seen.”

Credence would have blushed if he could, but instead he just smiled, and held up his hands,

“Did you want to cuff me, daddy?”

The man growled, and shook his head,

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Okay.”

The man loomed over him again, nudging a thigh between Credence’s legs, granting a small amount of friction against his cock, and he arched into it, begging silently for more, as their lips met again, while Credence wound his arms around the man’s neck, holding him close.

He loved the way the man kissed him.

*

Graves was officially going to hell, it was decided. Somehow he’d not only allowed the boy to stay in his bed, but he’d opened his mouth and told him to get naked and he  _had_.

Now he was letting the boy stroke a hand over his cock, kiss his way down his stomach and start to put his mouth on him, mindlessly aware he was about to come for the third time. 

“Hey kid, uh, Credence. Have you ever had someone, uh, fuck…”

Why was it so hard to think?

“Yes daddy?”

The boy’s eyes were dark, liquid almost, as he hovered over Graves, pert ass almost wiggling in the air, as his hand continued to jerk over him, slower now, trying to drag things out.

“Instead of fucking you, uh, because frankly I couldn’t live with myself if I took advantage of you, I could just do this or something similar for you.”

The boy cocked a brow, and then gave the head of his cock a long lick, making Graves thrust his hips unconsciously,

“Are you asking if you can eat me out Daddy? Because that’s a hell yes.”

Graves almost groaned in relief when the boy finally dipped back down to take him into his mouth, tongue moving wickedly fast against the underside, and he just managed to pant out,

“Okay, good.”

Just before he felt like he could come again, he ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, tugging hard enough it should have hurt to pull him off, and the boy let his cock fall from between his reddened plush lips.

“Now. I’m going to do you now. Then you can fuck me, okay?”

The boy nodded eagerly, and shifted around to fall onto his back, already opening his legs, seemingly not shy at all, until Graves moved to just kiss his stomach, and ran his hands along his inner thighs, almost as pale as the sheets.

He couldn’t feel the boy’s pulse, but he knew he was probably just on a pleasure high.

“Please daddy, touch me.”

Finally he did, dragging his lips to caress over the boy’s hardened cock, before laving his tongue over the sensitive head.

But it wasn’t what he had promised to do, so he continued on, kissing and licking over the silky skin of the boy’s balls and then to the puckered hole beyond that, and the first touch of his mouth made the boy groan.

“Please…”

“No one has ever touched you here, right?”

The boy shook his head frantically,

“N-never.”

“Good. I’m glad to be your first.”

Graves smiled slightly before returning to his task, keeping his palms flat on the boy’s thighs, ensuring he remained spread wide for him to savor.

*

Credence couldn’t say he could barely feel the man touching him, but he knew that he wasn’t being gentle and that was good enough for him.

It felt like he was being devoured, and the goal was to make him squirm and beg and need to come from that alone, but even when he saw the man put a hand to him, dip two fingers inside him at once, he still needed more.

Not a touch of the hand, but the man’s cock inside of him.

However, the man had said he would prefer Credence fuck  _him_  instead. But that wouldn’t be nearly as fun.

“Please... daddy, I need you inside me.”

“I can’t do that. I just need you to relax, you can come like this, or you can do me, okay?”

Credence felt the man curling his fingers, trying to find the perfect spot to drive him insane, and distract him from what he really wanted. But when it came down to it, Mister Graves was still only human.

Credence stroked a hand through Mister Graves’ hair, and snapped his fingers, and the man stopped at once, pulling up to look at him, frowning a bit like a confused puppy.

An oversized, hot as fuck confused puppy who was also a man who Credence needed inside of him like yesterday.

“Daddy, get on your back. Hold still, and don’t argue with me.”

The man blinked at him, and then nodded, moving sluggishly like he was a bit drunk, and his cock was still hard, curving up to rub against his stomach as he collapsed onto the sheets.

“What are you doing baby?”

Mister Graves’ hands were splaying on his hips. Gentle, careful, and Credence clicked his tongue,

“Daddy, much as I enjoy you worshiping my ass, I’d much rather you were fucking me until you came.”

The man’s eyes widened just slightly and Credence was already shifting up, and lining their cocks briefly, before pressing a hand on the man’s chest, firm but strong.

“You… you’re tricking me…”

Fighting the lure? That was new.

Credence smirked,

“You’ll thank me for ignoring your martyrish request later. Now, hold on.”

The man’s hands on his hips did tighten, and Credence sank down onto his cock, letting out a groan as he felt the delicious friction, and he knew it was good for Mister Graves too, as his eyes rolled back into his head, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. His palm was right over the man’s heart, so he could monitor the beats and ensure there was no danger.

He was only in his mid thirties but all his drinking could probably affect him if not for the allure. He’d probably never have been able to come as much as he had, without Credence’s mild assistance.

Credence moved a bit faster, trying to make the man come first, ignoring his own pleasure in favor of watching the way Mister Graves’ jaw dropped and he let out a whimper, before his hips were snapping up to meet Credence, thrust for thrust.

Once the man was riding out his orgasm, Credence was tempted, so tempted to bite him, to prolong it and urge along his own, that he leaned in close, put his lips to the man’s neck, and just barely nipped at the skin, enough to draw three drops of blood, and he happily lapped them up, before licking over the cut to heal it, and he could feel the man shudder beneath his body.

A strong callused hand was stroking over his cock, and drawing him close too fast, next thing he knew, he was crying out, making a mess of the man’s chest as he came, and his arms wrapped about the man’s neck, ensuring they remained as close as possible.

“Did you... hypnotize me, or some bullshit?”

Mister Graves was asking, his voice coming to Credence from what seemed like very far away.

“Mmm, not exactly no.”

“Why did you come over to steal my booze, of all people?”

“Because you’re cute.”

Mister Graves’ hand slapped his ass, and Credence was no longer dozing.

“Don’t be smart with me. I’m a cop in case you forget.”

Credence sat up and pinned the man with a stare, even as he brought his hands up from his neck to do the same with his shoulders, seeing how the man’s eyes widened at the small show of strength.

“Mister Graves… don’t be stupid. You can’t hurt me, or threaten me. I picked you because I wanted to.”

“You picked me?”

“Yes of course. I mean, it was you or the sisters across the street, or the mom with her two screaming kids on the other side of my house. Who did you think I was more interested in meeting?”

Credence smiled at him, and the man sighed.

“But…”

“You’re special. You’re stunning. I hope you’ll let me keep you.”

The man looked confused, and Credence tilted his head, and leaned down to press his lips to the man’s, silencing any further arguments. Now was not the time for all the secrets, but for more fun.

*

Graves was dying of thirst, and he needed to splash a bit of water on his face too, so he managed to extricate himself from the pale figure in his bed, and stumble to the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. If the boy really wanted to follow him, he would. It would be better that he didn’t have to repair a shattered door.

Once he turned back to return to the bed, he thought he was more awake, but somehow he completely missed the doorframe right in front of him, and smacked into it.

“Fuck.”

If the boy wasn’t up now, he would be soon.

He pressed a hand to his sore nose, and it came away red.

“Goddamnit.”

“Mister Graves? Are you okay? You smell like you’re…”

In a flash, the boy was at his side, helping him to the bed to sit down, and Graves could see even in the darkness how the boy wasn’t looking away from his face.

“Daddy… you hurt yourself. Can I help you?”

Graves sighed,

“I suppose… if that’s what you do.”

A narrow, stilted idea, helped by a stale imagination and old high school book assignments was forming a theory in his mind, only confirmed by the way the boy tugged his hand to his mouth, carefully and purposefully licking his fingers clean of all traces of red.

Normally the entire thing might have grossed him out, but instead, it was like the touch of the boy’s tongue was stroking over something else entirely, and his whole body seemed to tingle with burgeoning arousal.

“Mmm, you taste so good. I wonder if…”

He didn’t speak anymore, he was leaning in to press a kiss to Graves’ lips, where some of the blood had trickled down, and even might have dripped onto his chin, but the boy’s tongue took swift care of that, and the next thing he knew, the boy was pinning him to the bed, letting him squirm beneath him, half hard already.

“Oh… how do you do that?”

The boy was kissing down his neck now, and humming all the while, vibrating his voice into Graves’ skin,

“It’s a side effect. A pleasant one at least. Would you like me to suck your cock daddy?”

Graves fisted his hands into the sheets, and fought the urge to buck his hips up, but as one of the boy’s hands slipped down to palm him, he lost that battle, rutting up eagerly into the hand over him.

“Yes… please. God.”

He was turning, pressing his cheek into the pillow, gasping for breath, while the boy teased over him with his fingers until he finally put his hot and wet mouth over his cock, somehow his legs fell open, and the hand shifted down to roll his balls against those long fingers, which he really wished he could have inside him instead.

“Would you… fuck me?”

The boy pulled back with a wicked sound, and Graves somehow knew he was smirking into the dark,

“You want that? I was just going to get you off here, and make a mess of your sheets, but if that’s what you want… I can.”

“I don’t believe that… you’re insatiable.”

The boy giggled sweetly, cheek nuzzling his inner thigh, and Graves almost jumped at the press of a finger against his hole,

“Daddy, look who’s talking.”

He was already fumbling back, reaching blindly for the bedside table where he knew he kept lubrication. He wasn’t going to let the boy dazzle him and fuck him without any sort of aid like he’d done to him, and he _still_ couldn’t believe he’d let himself do that.

“Mmm, thank you.”

The boy veritably plucked it right of his hand before liberally slicking up his fingers and dipping two into him without a word.

Graves hitched his breath and fought the urge to grind down on them. He was mindless, drowning in need, and he wondered if it had something to do with the boy licking away the blood from his nose.

“You look like you’re thinking too hard Daddy.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, just tell me what you’re worried about.”

The boy had crawled back up to kiss him, trying to distract him a bit, he suspected, while slicking up his daunting cock.

“I’m just still trying to wrap my head around this, you, here, with me.”

Credence was smiling as he licked against his mouth, trying to persuade him to allow him to deepen the kiss, and Graves relented, feeling the press of his cock trying to ease inside him.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. That’s _my_ job.”

Graves could practically taste the wink, even as his eyes fell shut, and the boy moved closer, sliding into him slowly, slick and hot and overwhelming, before there was a hand on his own cock again, dragging him closer to the edge.

“So good Daddy, you feel so _good._ ”

The boy panted against his ear, and kissed the skin below that, as if trying to drown Graves in sensations, not letting up for a moment, fucking him relentlessly, and keeping his hand tight over his cock, until he was almost begging.

“I can’t hold on… I’m…”

“Come for me Daddy.”

Graves’ eyes snapped open and he was staring up at the boy, who seemed to be watching him with a strange sort of wonderment and fondness in his eyes, not quite stilling his hips as he touched him through his climax, until it was just on the edge of painful.

“You’re so gorgeous like this. You know that? Milking my cock and tasting like heaven.”

The boy cooed at him, his clean hand caressing his face, pushing his sweat soaked hair out of his face, and while Graves tried to catch his breath, he could feel the boy’s cock pulsing inside him, as he let his own pleasure pull him under.

He was humming again, a nonsensical tune that Graves couldn’t place, before snuggling against his body, still happily laying atop him.

“You’re going to kill me, you know that?”

“Only with kindness, Mister Graves.”

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
